Starlight
by CassyR5
Summary: "Don't you dream impossible things?" Austin & Ally sneak into a wedding party for a fun night out. / Based off "Starlight" by Taylor Swift. One-Shot.


**Summary: "Don't you dream impossible things?" Austin &amp; Ally sneak into a wedding party for a fun night out. One-shot.**

**A/N: I was trying to write a sort of dance-fic but I also wanted to combine this song with it, so it ended up becoming this. I'm kind of happy with how it turned out, too, tbh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or "Starlight" by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_i met bobby on the boardwalk_

_summer of '45_

_picked me up late one night_

_out the window we were seventeen_

_and crazy, running wild, wild_

* * *

She's working late one night when Austin suggests they close up and go 'have fun'.

"Have fun?" Ally repeats. He nods. "As much as I'd love to, Austin, I'm too busy working."

He looks around the store, vacant of anybody other than themselves.

He turns back to her. "You don't look too busy to me."

She sighs, then smiles. "You know what? You're right."

"Yes!"

She laughs at his outburst, then closes up the store. On their way out, she says, "Now let's go have some fun."

* * *

_can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in_

_the night we snuck into_

_a yacht club party, pretending to_

_be a duchess and a prince_

* * *

They walk along the boardwalk, heading in the direction of the sound of music.

"Where are we going, anyway?" she asks.

He points ahead of them, to what appears to be a yacht. There's a crowd surrounding the entrance, everyone trying to get on at once.

"Why not there?" he suggests. "That looks fun."

She looks at him. "A yacht club party? And how do you suggest we get in?" She crosses her arms as she says this.

"We sneak in, of course," he says.

"And how will we do that?"

He takes her hand and walks toward the yacht. "We'll figure something out when we get there."

He gets them as close to the entrance as he can, and slowly they make their way to the front.

"Name?" the man standing by the entrance says.

"Prince Austin," he says proudly. Ally looks at him with wide eyes.

"Who's the girl?" the man asks.

"Uh...this is Ally. The duchess, of course," Austin answers.

The man looks down at his clipboard. "I don't see your names on the list..." he starts. He looks up. "But you do look familiar." Opening the gate, he says, "I'm feeling generous tonight. I'll let you in."

"Thank you," Austin replies, and together him and Ally walk onto the yacht.

"A duchess?" she asks.

She assumes he doesn't understand what she's asking, because he responds with, "I'd ask you to be _my_ duchess, but I'm no duke. Just a prince."

* * *

_and i said oh my, what a marvelous tune_

_it was the best night_

_never would forget how he moved_

* * *

They crashed a wedding party.

They had _crashed_ a _wedding party_.

She only knew this because as they walked around the yacht, they nearly ran into a woman in a wedding dress, who they can only assume is one of the hosts of this party. They then continued to walk around, observing the guests and looking for something fun to do.

Soon they make their way to the front of the yacht, where the music is loudest. There's a space clear of tables, and people in fancy dresses and suits are dancing.

Austin takes Ally's hand and pulls her into the midst of it all.

"Hey!" she says, unable to suppress the laugh bubbling inside her. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing, of course," he says, then begins moving to the music. He takes her other hand so that they're holding both hands, then starts swaying to the music, occasionally spinning her around.

"I think we should stay here awhile," he suggests.

She nods, smiling. "Yeah. And have fun."

* * *

_the whole place_

_was dressed to the nines_

_and we were dancing, dancing_

_like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_like we're made of starlight, starlight_

* * *

They dance for a good few hours, not paying attention to the people around them or the fact the yacht has begun moving.

Ally eventually calls for a break, insisting that they should get something to drink and continue dancing later. She drags Austin away from the dance floor, walking in the direction she thinks they might find food or drinks. They end up inside, where the people who aren't interested in dancing or just want a quiet place to talk are hanging out.

They walk to the counter and get some water, then sit down at a free table.

"So, you having fun yet?" Ally asks.

Austin downs most of his water before responding. "Definitely. Are you?" he asks.

She smiles, running her finger along the rim of her glass. "Yeah." She pauses. "Just one question. Why did you say you were a prince to get in? And me a duchess?"

He laughs. "Right. Forgot I did that." He shrugs. "I don't know. I just figured it'd be easier to get in if we were royalty or something, you know? Like...reaching for the sky."

"Reaching for the sky?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "And we just happened to land among the stars."

* * *

_he said, "look at you, worrying too much about things you can't change._

_you'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way."_

* * *

They've only been dancing again for half an hour when the first slow song of the night starts playing. Austin pulls Ally close and they start swaying to the music. Subconsciously, he kisses the top of her head after it lands on his chest.

She looks up at him, smiling but confused. "What was that for?"

He shrugs. "I just felt like it."

She shakes her head. "Alright," she says, then looks away.

He waits a minute before speaking again. "I still like you, you know."

She smiles a little. "I still like you, too," she says quietly.

He shakes his head as if she doesn't understand. "No, I mean I _really_ like you."

She laughs, looking up at him. "I know what you mean." She shrugs. "But what are we supposed to do about it? Being together is too difficult for us."

"You worry too much, you know? You'll just end up singing the blues if you keep thinking like that," he says. "We can't change how we feel, Ally."

She nods, looking down. "I know." Quietly, she adds, "I don't think I want to."

* * *

_he was trying to skip rocks on the ocean, saying to me_

"_don't you see the starlight, starlight? don't you dream impossible things?"_

* * *

They decide to take a break from dancing again, but this time they walk along the railing until they find a spot free of people. They stand quietly, just looking up at the stars.

"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like if things were different?" he says. "Between us, I mean."

"Different how?" she asks.

He shrugs. "If I hadn't stolen your song, would we still have become friends? Would I still be famous? Would you have gotten over your stage fright?"

She shakes her head. "I like the way things are. I don't like dwelling on the idea that the past could somehow effect everything we've worked up to. It's weird."

He nods. "Me, too," he says. "I kind of prefer thinking about the future more, honestly."

"What of it?"

"The usual stuff. School, my career - your career, too. And...us. Where we'll be five years from now. Ten, twenty years, even."

"That's crazy," she mutters.

He looks at her. "Don't you dream impossible things?" She shakes her head. He faces the sky. "You should look at the starlight every now and then. It's inspiring. It's golden. Like our lives. Like you."

* * *

_ooh ooh, he's talking crazy_

_ooh ooh, dancing with me_

_ooh ooh, we could get married_

_have ten kids and teach them how to dream_

* * *

They head back to the dance. A slow song is starting up again, and they resume their position from before. Halfway into the song, her head resting on his chest, he speaks up.

"We could get married, you know," he says. "One day."

She giggles, but doesn't lift her head up. "What are you talking about, Austin?"

"And have kids. Kids are nice," he continues as if she hadn't spoken.

She lifts her head up, confused, but doesn't interrupt him.

"We could...teach them how to dream big. And reach for the stars. Kinda like we did."

"You're talking crazy, Austin," she says. He looks down at her. "Why would we get married, much less have kids?"

He shrugs. "Because we want to."

She shakes her head, trying hard not to laugh. "No, _you_ want to."

He just laughs.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

"You. Not dreaming of impossibilities again," he says.

She lies her head against his chest again. "You don't make it sound impossible to me."

* * *

_oh my, what a marvelous tune_

_it was the best night_

_never would forget how he moved_

* * *

He stops dancing, causing her to stop, too. "Come on, someone's taking pictures," he says, beginning to pull her towards a man with a camera.

"So?"

"We should get one taken. You know, as a souvenir of tonight and all the fun we're having," he explains.

"Oh. Alright," she says, letting him drag her the rest of the way to the lineup that's quickly growing. Once it's their turn, they stand against the railing of the boat. Austin puts his arm around Ally's shoulders, and she puts her arm around his waist. As the man gets his camera ready, Austin turns to Ally.

"Hey, Ally," he says.

She faces him. "Yes?"

* * *

_the whole place_

_was dressed to the nines_

_and we were dancing, dancing_

_like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_like we're made of starlight, starlight_

* * *

He doesn't respond, but instead leans down and kisses her. As soon as this happens they hear the click of the camera taking their picture.

Austin pulls back. "Marriage doesn't seem so silly now, does it?"

She hits him, but fails to hide her smile. "Shut up."

He pulls her back towards the dance floor. Halfway there, Ally pulls him back and places her mouth over his, kissing him fully.

She pulls back first. "_Now_ marriage doesn't seem so silly," she says.

He shakes his head, suppressing a laugh. "Come on," he says, walking towards the dance floor again. "The party isn't over yet."

* * *

_like we dream impossible dreams_

_like starlight, starlight_

_like we dream impossible dreams_

* * *

It's late, and once the yacht is docked again, they decide it's time to go home.

She yawns as he pulls her along the boardwalk, toward his car. He lets go of her hand and moves his arm around her. Her head falls on his shoulder.

"So, did you end up having the fun you wanted?" she manages to say.

He smiles. "Yes. Do you think you'll dream of impossibilities tonight?" he asks.

She smiles up at him. "I don't think I have to. I think living one is good enough for me."

* * *

_don't you see the starlight, starlight?_

_don't you dream impossible things?_

* * *

**So yeah. I'm still a little iffy on the setup, but I didn't know what else to do.**

**Reviews are pretty awesome.**


End file.
